


Monster In Law

by Tairulz



Series: Tairulz's Komahina Stories [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Inspired by a Movie, Junko is a raging psycopath but no-one is surprised, Komahina - Freeform, Monster In Law, Movie Rendition, Multi, Romantic Comedy, but with my otp, female genderbend Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairulz/pseuds/Tairulz
Summary: After years of looking for Mr. Right, Hajime Hinata finally finds the man of her dreams, Nagito Komaeda, only to discover that his sister, Junko, is the woman of her nightmares.A recently fired Model who is afraid she will lose her younger brother the same way she lost her career, Junko determines to drive his new girlfriend away by being the world's worst sister-in-law. While Junko's long time assistant and twin sister Mukuro does her best to help Junko execute her crazy schemes, Hajime decides to fight back and the gloves come off as the two women battle it out to see just who is the alpha female.           A rendition of the movie 'Monster In Law'   (Summary was found on the internet)





	1. Tell Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, and welcome to my newest story, Monster In Law - Komahina edition.
> 
> For those of you who are reading ‘The Best App Ever’, yes that will still be continued, I just wanted to write this one as well.
> 
> This will be done the same way as my ‘Parent Trap’ story, in which i use both movie and script to give an accurate rendition of the movie I’m writing about. In this case, Monster in Law. This will feature a fem Hinata.
> 
> This doesn’t have a prologue, so i’ll give the list of who’s who now:
> 
> Charlie - Hinata  
> Kevin - Komaeda  
> Viola/Mother - Junko (the psycho sister)  
> Ruby - Ikusaba  
> Remy - Chiaki  
> Morgan - Ibuki  
> Fiona - Ruruka  
> Kit - Kuzuryu  
> Gertrude - Tengan  
> Dr. Chamberlain - Tsumiki
> 
> It’s not that I hate either Tengan or Ruruka, I just need someone to play those characters. I briefly thought about making Sonia play Fiona, but I can’t do that to her. 
> 
> I own nothing, hope you enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What looked like a normal day for Hajime takes a twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, and welcome to my newest story, Monster In Law - Komahina edition.
> 
> For those of you who are reading ‘The Best App Ever’, yes that will still be continued, I just wanted to write this one as well.
> 
> This will be done the same way as my ‘Parent Trap’ story, in which i use both movie and script to give an accurate rendition of the movie I’m writing about. In this case, Monster in Law. This will feature a fem Hinata.
> 
> This doesn’t have a prologue, so i’ll give the list of who’s who now:
> 
> Charlie - Hinata  
> Kevin - Komaeda  
> Viola/Mother - Junko (the psycho sister)  
> Ruby - Ikusaba  
> Remy - Chiaki  
> Morgan - Ibuki  
> Fiona - Ruruka  
> Kit - Kuzuryu  
> Gertrude - Tengan  
> Dr. Chamberlain - Tsumiki
> 
> It’s not that I hate either Tengan or Ruruka, I just need someone to play those characters. I briefly thought about making Sonia play Fiona, but I can’t do that to her.
> 
> I own nothing, hope you enjoy :)

_You thought you had found a good girl_  
One to love you, and give you the world  
Now you find, that you’ve been misused  
Talk to me, i’ll do what you choose 

_I want you to, tell mama, all about it_  
Tell mama, what you want  
And i’ll make everything alright 

_That girl you had, didn’t have no sense_  
She wasn’t worth, all the time that you spent  
She had another man throw you outdoors  
Now the same man is wearing your clothes 

_I want you to, tell mama_  
Tell mama, what you want  
And i’ll make everything alright… 

In her apartment, Hajime Hinata peacefully sat at her desk sketching, when the phone rang loudly.

_‘Hi, this is Hajime. Leave a message.’_

_‘Hi Hajime, it’s Carol from the L.A temp agency. Listen, Dr. Battel’s office needs you for tomorrow, is that okay? Let me know, bye.’_

With that, the answering machine clicked off. She went back to sketching, a woman wearing a beautiful dress, when she heard another voice.

“Morning Neighbour.”

It was her long-time friend and neighbour, Chiaki Nanami. She casually strolled into the room holding what looked like a sandwich and coffee cup.

“Hey.” Hajime greeted back.

She noticed that Nanami was holding a coffee cup and what Hajime assumed was a sandwich.

“Help yourself.” She said sarcastically. 

“Thanks, I was out of everything.”

“Ugh, why do I bother?” She didn’t know if Chiaki didn’t catch the sarcasm, or just plain ignored it.

“You know Chiaki, I gave you that key for emergencies.” She tossed a crumpled paper of her drawing behind her, which Chiaki caught with one hand. “ _Extreme_ emergencies.” She stressed.

“It was, I needed caffeine.”

She sat on Hajime’s bed, looking at the paper the brunette had tossed.

“This is good, i’d even wear it.” Chiaki commented

“Good, I gotta go, I’m late for my first client.” Hajime said, rushing out the front door.

“But you stay, have breakfast, take a shower… go through my drawers.”

_Tell mama, all about it_  
Tell mama, what you want  
Tell mama… 

Hajime left Chiaki behind in her apartment, as she was leaving she kissed her hand and placed it on a picture of her deceased parents. 

Soon enough, she arrived at a large house, and an old lady soon emerged.

“Hello, Hajime.”

“Good morning.” She greeted back. “Are the boys ready?”

The old lady turned back into the house.

“Dragon! Zorro!” For an old lady, she called out with surprising volume. Loud barking started up, and two black dogs emerged. The brunette knelt down, and petted both dogs with a smile.

“Bye!” Hajime called behind her, as she led the dogs away with their leashes.

“Bye!” The old lady called back. “Be good boys.”

 _Tell mama, all about it_

Hajime’s next destination was the beach, and she was now walking a whole bunch of dogs.

_Tell mama, what you need  
Tell mama, what you want…_

“Romance is in the air today.” Hajime was sitting down in the sand, peacefully reading her newspaper. “No-one can resist your obvious charms.” She read aloud.

She heard a noise, only to look down and see one dog getting a little to close to another.

“Well Otis, your horoscope seems accurate.” She remarked.

“Stop it.” 

She lightly whacked the dog with a newspaper to get it to stop what it was doing, and thankfully it did.

“Lets read mine. Do not leave your house today, to late.” She chuckled. “Stop looking so hard, love is right in front of you.”

One of the dogs Hajime was walking began barking loudly.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, petting it.

She looked up to see what the dog was barking at, and saw maybe the best thing she had seen all day.

A cute stranger was running along the beach, closer to the ocean. With wild wavy white hair, and brilliant grey-green eyes, she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off him. And when he looked her way, and actually smiled back at her, even better.

Ah well, it’s not like she’d be seeing him again, right?

After the beach, Hajime went to a coffee shop. She went to the food, and there was only one man at the drinks counter, who seemed to be being a difficult customer at the moment.

“I ordered a non-fat latte. I can taste the fat.” He complained.

“I can change it for you if you like.” The girl at the counter offered. But the man wasn’t having it.

“You can’t change it, can’t even make a freakin cup of coffee.” He grumbled.

“I’d be more then happy to give you another-”

“How hard is it to make a freaking cup of coffee.”

Hajime watched as a note fell out of the mans wallet. He didn’t react, so he must not have noticed.

“I can make another one for you if you’d like.” The girl tried again.

The mans phone rang, and he answered it as he picked up the cup.

“No thanks, you’ve done enough.” And with that, the rude customer walked out.

“I’m… sorry.”

Hajime walked over to the drinks counter. She bent down, and picked up the note the man had dropped.

“Karma.” She said, placing the money in the tip jar at the side of the counter. “Have a good one.” She said, walking backwards and starting out of the shop.

“Thanks, girl!” The girl behind the counter smiled.

On her way out the door, she bumped into someone behind her.

“I’m sorry.” Hajime heard a male voice apologise.

“Sorry.” She said.

She looked up, and was surprised to see the same stranger she had seen running at the beach.

As she turned around to open the door and leave, The stranger turned around and spoke to her.

“Hi.” He called.

“Hi.” She said back. 

As she exited, the stranger attempted to call out to Hajime, but she was already gone, signalled by the chime of the bells on the door.


	2. Meeting the Knight in Shining Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime finally gets the name of the mysterious stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah, chapter 2! :)
> 
> Once again, if enough people are unhappy with my choice as Ruruka as Fiona I can change it. I just needed someone for the role. 
> 
> I have nothing to announce really, the show must go on :)

Outside her apartment at a table, Hajime was sitting with her two best friends, Chiaki Nanami, and Ibuki Mioda. The three of them were doing tarot card readings.

“I don’t know how to read tarot cards.” Chiaki yawned. “Why am I in this?”

“C’non. Just try.” Hajime pleaded.

“Okay. This crazy old lady keeps coming up.”

She looked at another card.

“A knight in shining armour…”

She was interrupted by Hajime, who had made a high-pitched noise through her drink.

“Mmm! That’s mine.” She exclaimed, taking the card from Chiaki. “I saw this guy twice today.” 

“That guy?” Ibuki asked skeptically, pointing at the card.

“Two times. That’s gotta be a sign right?”

“Mmm.” Ibuki didn’t comment, but Hajime could see the laugh she was (poorly) hiding. “Ibuki thinks that’s a definite definite sign.”

“Hmm, okay. What did you say when you talked to him?” Chiaki asked.

“I didn’t talk to him.” Hajime answered.

There was a pause, then Chiaki spoke again.

“Well, are you sure he saw you?”

“Yeah! I mean… I think so.”

“Okey doke Hajime, Ibuki is worried about you, and Chiaki too! Your turning into a little bit of a freak.”

“We think it’s from not having sex.” Chiaki stated bluntly.

“Ibuki agrees!”

“Look.” Hajime began. “Just because I haven’t been in a relationship in a while, does _not_ mean i’m miserable.”

She took a sip of her drink, then continued.

“I just want a sweet guy, you know-”

Knowing where this was going, Chiaki yawed, and Ibuki mimed it.

“-a guy who’s strong, but still opens a door once in a while. Who… notices things, and you know maybe, makes a difference.”

“Maybe he… completes you.” Ibuki said, doing a hand gesture.

All three of them laughed.

“You complete me.” Chiaki whispered, then did her own hand gesture, the same as Ibuki, but hers ended up with both middle fingers sticking up at Ibuki.

All three of them broke out in hysterical laughter. 

Later on, Hajime was at work at the doctors office.

“Doctor Battel’s office. Hi Mrs Reynolds.”

“Yeah, can you please hold?”

She turned around to one of the other workers, who was sitting a little ways behind her. The other woman was hard at work, so Hajime offered to help.

“Why don’t you go ahead? I can do that for you.” She said.

“Hajime, your an angel.” The other lady thanked as she left.

An old man walked up to the counter in front of her, separated by a glass panel. She clicked the button on the device infront of her, that would allow her to talk to the man.

“Hey, George.” She greeted. The old man was a regular visitor at the office.

“How you doing?” He greeted back. 

“Good. What have you got there?” She inquired, gesturing to the brown bag he was holding.

“The doctor asked me to bring this from home.” He said, offering Hajime the bag through a gap at the bottom of the glass panel. She looked inside, and abruptly closed it.

“Oh! Okay. The doctor will be right with you.”

The old man nodded and left with the. As soon as he was out of eyesight, she shoved the bag aside and put hand sanitiser on her hands.

Nothing else of significance happened for most of that day. 

Later on, she was arriving at a party, where Ibuki was catering. Ibuki was a musician at heart, but for some reason she decided to cater as well. Not that Hajime was complaining, if it made her happy, then she really couldn’t argue.

_I said leap, into my arms babe  
c’mon dive into the stove…_

“We’re here!” Hajime called, entering the kitchen with Chiaki.

“Thank god you guys are here!” Ibuki exclaimed. “Ibuki is down two girls tonight.”

She tossed an apron to both the other girls. Hajime a black one, and Chiaki a frilly white one.

“Sorry Chiaki, this is all Ibuki has left.”

“You know, I love that I am now comfortable enough with my feminine side to wear something like this.” Chiaki remarked in her usual tone. 

As usual, Hajime couldn’t tell if her blunt comment was sarcastic or not.

“Take off the apron if you don’t like it.” At Hajime’s suggestion, Chiaki did just that.

“When do we start?”

“Okay uh… hand out these shrimp balls.” Ibuki requested, handing both a tray of them.

“There’s gotta be a better name for those.” Hajime said.

“I don’t think it’s that bad of a name.”

This was the problem with having a friend that said everything with a sleepy tone and straight face. Hajime loved Chiaki like a sister, but she sometimes wasn’t sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

As Hajime walked out of the kitchen, what she saw made her gape and stop abruptly, Chiaki almost crashing into her back. It was that stranger again! She dashed back into the kitchen, ushering Chiaki with her.

“Oh my god, thats him!”

“Who?” Chiaki asked.

“The guy I ran into, he’s here!” Hajime said.

“Where?”

“What?” Ibuki asked, appearing at the exit with them.

“Three times in two days, what are the chances?” The brunette hissed.

“Like, none.” The pinkette answered.

“That’s Nagito Komaeda, this is his party. He just moved back here from San Fransisco.” Ibuki explained. 

“Really?” At least Hajime had a name to put to the face now.

“You’re right, he is cute.” Chiaki said.

_Flirting with disaster  
You’re the one, I’m after_

Hajime was back out in the crowd now, carrying her tray of Shrimp balls.

_Think I’ve found, my destiny_

She inched closer, trying to make her way to them without seeming obvious.

 _I can fly  
On the wings of my heart, deep inside_

She made her way around the group.

_I’ve been falling apart I’m in love_  
There’s a magic in you and i’ll be  
Under your spell… 

One of the guys was telling a story. A short blonde guy in a black suit.

“… So Nagito performs CPR on the guy, saves his life, _again_.”

Hajime was almost directly beside him-Nagito, still holding the tray.

“Disgusting isn’t he?” The guy finished, laughing.

“No.” The woman next to him said. Short hair and a fur coat. “You are amazing.” She complimented.

“Yeah…” Hajime said. Realising only too late she had said it aloud.

They all turned to look at her. 

“Excuse me?” The fur coat woman asked, not looking happy at the intrusion.

Feeling embarrassed, she turned to leave. Only for Nagito to stop her.

“Whoa, whoa, wait. What do you have there?” He asked, looking at the tray.

“Oh uh, balls. Shrimp balls.” she answered. “Shrimp in… balls.” She elaborated, gesturing her hand in a small circle while holding one.

Nagito chuckled, smiling at her.

“I’m sorry, were not really into fish genitalia.” Fur coat lady said.

“Uh, okay….” Not knowing what to say, she walked off in a hurry.

“Was she really listening to our conversation?” The woman scoffed. 

But Nagito wasn’t paying attention.

“Excuse me…” He said, walking off in search of Hajime.

It didn’t take him long to find her.

“Excuse me.” He said, tapping on her shoulder.

She turned around.

“Um, so I know two things about you.” Nagito started. “You work in catering, and you have a lot of dogs.” 

It took a second, but Hajime replied.

“Oh, that? No, i’m a dog walker, i’m not some… crazy dog lady with twelve thousand dogs.” 

“Oh, thats why.”

“And i’m sorry about before.” She apologised. “I didn’t mean to be eavesdropping.” 

“Your right, you shouldn’t. You should have stayed and talked to me.” Hajime pretended she didn’t internally swoon at that smile on his face.

“Well, your girlfriend seemed pretty offended.”

“Oh, her? Oh, that’s not my girlfriend. I don’t have a… I’m single, i don’t have a girlfriend.”

The brunette processed this information, accidentally zoning out. Nagito thought she was staring at him.

“…what?” He asked.

She snapped back into reality.

“Oh! Nothing…”

She decided to introduce herself.

“I’m Hajime.” 

She offered him a hand to shake, which he took.

“Well, i’m Nagito. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you to.”

Meanwhile, the short blonde guy and fur coat girl were watching this exchange.

“Uh oh…” the blonde trailed off, smirking. 

“What?” The girl snapped. “What does ‘uh oh’ mean?”

The guy shrugged, gesturing to Nagito and Hajime in the distance.

“It looks like someone else is mowing your lawn, Ruruka.”

After the conversation finished, Hajime parted ways from Nagito. She poked her head through the curtain into another area, only to see him sitting with the same shirt blonde guy he was talking to before.

Ruruka, stating a little ways away from the curtain, turned from the conversation she was having, and spotted Hajime standing there.

“Excuse me.”

She went and sat down, right in Hajime’s line of sight.

“Ugh, these shoes are killing me!” She exclaimed, gaining the brunettes attention. “Which mean, they must look fabulous.”

“Can I get you anything?” She asked.

“Yes, one of _him_ on a platter.” Ruruka replied, pointing to Nagito. “Such a waste.” she sighed.

Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“What’s a waste?”

Ruruka hid her smirk.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” She asked. “Nagito’s… gay.”

“What?” Hajime asked, confused.

“Yeah. That’s Fuyuhiko, the groom. Or maybe he’s the bride. I can’t seem to remember which one’s the top and which one’s the bottom. They’re getting married next christmas in Maui.”

“I didn’t get that vibe.”

“Trust me.” Ruruka said, handing her the martini glass she had been holding. “Thanks.” She said, walking off.

Hajime looked at the two guys. Nagito slung an arm around Fuyuhiko’s shoulders, both laughing happily. 

“I used to have such a good gaydar.” Hajime muttered, taking a sip of the martini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seemed to have gained a new obsession of writing Komahina into movies. Like seriously, I have another three movies lined up at least. Dear god what has my life become (What life?) XD
> 
> Damn you Parent Trap, for starting this, ahaha… (send help XD)
> 
> So anyway, Monster In Law is an old favourite of mine. I usually don’t like this kind of movie, the sappy romance/comedy stuff, but i’ve got a soft spot for a select list of them, cause I used to watch them with my mother as a kid.
> 
> This might have been a bit long, but I didn’t want to interrupt the party scene. 
> 
> Well, that’s all for now, hope you enjoyed chapter 2, more to come soon :)
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


	3. Dogs and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings are cleared up, and plans are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have anything for today, so enjoy the story
> 
> Anyway, I own nothing.

Hajime was now at the beach, walking her usual bunch of dogs.

She was walking along he beach, when a wave rolled in. She hurriedly ran the dogs out of the way, but they all got a little wet anyways, as did the bottom of her pants she was wearing.

Later, when she got home, she went straight to her bedroom and sat down. She was pulling off her shoes when Chiaki walked in.

“Thank god, I’m exhausted.” She yawned, flopping down on the other side of the mattress.

“What’d you do today?” Hajime asked.

Just then, the phone rang. 

“I’m so tired.” Came the sleepy reply.

She didn’t answer her phone, so the call was picked up by the answering machine.

_‘Hi, it’s Hajime. Leave a message.’_

_‘Uh, hi’_ A male voice was heard. _‘This is Nagito Komaeda,’_

“Oh my god, it’s him!” She hissed, lightly nudging Chiaki.

_‘I don’t know if you uh, remember me from the party the other night. I was just calling to see if, uh, maybe you wanted to walk my dog.’_

Inside his business office, Nagito was fumbling through this conversation, even if it was only a message, but when he said ‘dog’, his friend knew he had to intervene.

“What?! No, you weird bastard.” Fuyuhiko snapped.

 _‘No, uh, no you actually can’t walk my dog, cause I don’t have a dog. So, uh, maybe you could walk me.'_

Fuyuhiko face palmed. Why was his friend such a weird moron?

In her room, Hajime raised an eyebrow at what was just said.

“Hang it the fuck up, dumbass!” The blonde hissed.

 _'Alright, you know what, uh, i’m gonna go now. Just, call me at xxxx xxxx xxxx and ask for Nagito Komaeda. Ok, thanks, bye.’_

With that, Nagito hung up the phone.

“Man that was, that was horrible.” He sighed.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t hold your breath for a callback on that.” Fuyuhiko replied.

“Yeah, she’ll call me back if she wants to walk an idiot.”

“Yeah, i’m not gonna disagree with you.”

Back in Hajime’s apartment, both had flopped down on opposite ends, so that their heads were next to each other.

Chiaki broke the silence.

“So… takeout, or raid your fridge?”

Later on, Hajime was back at the beach, walking her usual dogs again.

“Here we go. Take it easy Lily.”

Like magic, Nagito appeared and walked up next to her. He was carrying a coffee cup in each hand.

“Hi.” He greeted. “You never called me back, so I figured i’d bring the coffee to you.”

“Thanks.” Hajime said. “Look, I think your a really nice guy and everything, but I don’t know why you called me. I’m a woman.” 

“Yeah, I love that fact.” Nagito replied, not seeing what Hajime was getting at. He took a sip of his coffee.

“Have you ever been with a woman?”

At her question, Nagito promptly choked on his coffee.

“Uh, excuse me?”

“I mean, have you only ever been with men?”

“Men? What are you talking about?” The albino was confused.

Then it hit him.

“Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. I’m not gay.”

“… your not?” Now Hajime was also confused.

“No, no. I like women. Lots of… well not _lots_ of women, but you know what I mean.” Nagito said, slightly rambling. “Why did you think I was gay?”

“…awkward. Okay, I gotta go now.”

Hajime attempted to make an escape, but Nagito followed.

“Wait, wait. Okay, i’ll prove to you I’m not gay. Let me take you out on Friday night. We’ll watch the playoffs, we’ll order pizza, i’ll completely ignore you.”

“Give me one good reason.” The brunette said.

“Cause i’m different.”

“Really? Okay, what colour are my eyes?”

Hajime turned around, so Nagito couldn’t see her face. She wasn’t expecting him to answer, but after a few moments, he began.

“Well at first glance, your eyes are brown. But when the light hits them they change to amber, and if you look really closely around the iris the colour is pure honey. But when you look into the sun, they almost look green. That’s my favourite.” 

Shocked, she turned back around, touched and impressed. 

“How’d I do?” Nagito asked.

Hajime smiled.

“I would have settled for brown.”

They both smiled, enjoying the silence that followed. But that didn’t last for long.

“Ahh!”

One of the dogs that Hajime was walking had bitten Nagito’s leg.

“Oh my god, i’m so sorry!”

“Ahhh! Off! _Off!_ ”

Hajime took Nagito back to her apartment, to clean up the dog bite. 

“I’m so sorry he bit you.” she apologised. “I mean, they all have their shots so it should be fine.”

“Don’t worry about it, it barely broke the skin.”

While Hajime put the dogs in a separate room, Nagito looked around the apartment.

“Did you just move in here or something?”

“No, I’ve been here a year and a half.”

“Oh. Nice place.”

“I should have some hydrogen peroxide around here somewhere.”

“What is all this stuff?” Nagito asked, picking up an object.

“I’m a yoga instructor.” Hajime answered. “And a little league coach, and a dog walker, and a caterer. I told you, i’m a temp.”

As Hajime opened the door to the bathroom, Chiaki walked out.

“That is not true.” The pinkette said. “She’s an incredibly talented artist.”

“Chiaki…”

“Look at her sketchbook.”

“Chiaki!”

“It’s right under there…”

“Chiaki!”

“What?” The gamer shrugged, making her way out of the room.

She stopped at the entrance. While Nagito was occupied, the two girls had a silent conversation.

_Is that…?_

_Yeah._

_And is he…?_

_He’s not gay._

Right as the last hand signal was being done, that was when Nagito looked up.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah thank you.” 

Hajime ducked into the bathroom, and Chiaki gave a thumbs up as she left.

“Found it!” Hajime emerged from the bathroom, holding a bottle.

“So your an artist to?” Nagito asked.

“I uh, I like to dabble in a lot of things. I mean, lives to short to live the same day twice, right?”

“That’s a good philosophy to live by.”

“My dad always used to say that.”

Hajime led the other over to a seat, so she could properly look at the dog bite. Once he had a seat, conversation resumed.

“Used to?”

“Oh, my parents died when I was little.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s ok.” Hajime assured. “It was a really long time ago.”

“Ready?”

“Yeah. It’s embarrassing. I mean- _Agh!_ ”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!”

“I’m just kidding.” Nagito laughed. “I never get to do that.”

Hajime chucked as well.

“Okay, cause the cut is like three inches higher.” 

A beep sounded in the room.

“Sorry.” Nagito pulled out the pager he always kept with him and checked it.

“Do you need my phone?” The brunette offered.

“No thanks, it’s just my older sister. It’s only her second page of the day, she’s just getting started.”

The cut was then finished being treated.

“Well, your all set.” Hajime announced.

“Thank you.”

Nagito paused, then spoke again.

“So, do you think we could do this again sometime? Maybe, without biting.” He offered.

“Yeah, that would be nice. Hajime agreed. 

A moment of silence…

Then the beep sounded again. Nagito sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters, and were only 16 minutes into the movie. Well then, things seem to be going pretty well.
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


	4. Makeup Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko's career takes an unexpected twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we finally introduce everyone's favourite psycho blonde
> 
> Enjoy :)

Inside the modelling agency, Junko Enoshima strode out of her current room, opening the doors and walking out with a smug confidence. Her twin sister and assistant Mukuro following beside her.

“Have you heard from Nagito yet?” The blonde asked.

“Not yet, I paged him.” Mukuro answered.

“Page him again.” Junko instructed.

The blackette nodded, tapping buttons on the pager in her hands.

Junko also greeted some staff on her way to her destination.

“Morning Stan.”

“Morning.”

“Your in a good mood.” Mukuro observed.

“The last time the model agency executives came to my dressing room, I got the highest paid contract in this building and a big fat raise.”

They arrived outside the doors.

“Yeah, and I had to start kissing your-”

“Junko Enoshima?”

Both sisters stopped at the voice. It was a young girl, with long blue hair and a clip to one side.

“Oh my god, it is _such_ an honour to meet you.” The girl said.

“Thank you darling.” Junko grinned.

Just before the entered the room in front of them, the girl stopped them again.

“I’m sorry, would you just mind signing this autograph? It’s for my father.”

Junko blinked, then took the paper.

“I’d love to.” She smiled. “You know what else i’d love? I’d love you to get me a latte, you mind?”

“Okay.” The bluenette agreed.

Mukuro opened the door, and Junko walked in.

“Hi guys, how are you~?” She chirped.

She winked at her sister as she closed the door.

“That woman is _such_ a legend.”

“Shouldn’t you be getting that latte?” Mukruo asked.

“I can’t believe they picked me to replace her.”

The blue haired girl squealed in happiness as she walked off.

Mukuro’s eyes widened.

“Oh, _shit!_ ”

She knew her sister, this would not end well.

Meanwhile, in the dressing room:

“I-i… I’ve been _replaced?!_ ” Junko shrieked.

“I’m so sorry, Junko.” One of the executives said.

She held up a hand to silence him.

“I’m fine.”

“I mean… you’ve had an amazing career, Junko.” The same man said. “It’s just that we’re… looking to appeal to a younger demographic.”

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” Junko reassured.

A little bit later:

A staff member knocked on the door that read ‘Junko Enoshima’, crashes were sounding from within.

 _“Get my manager on the phone!”_ Came a shriek.

Mukuro cracked open the door. 

A vase was flung into a painting inside the room, bringing both crashing down. The staff member ducked on instinct.

“Uh… were on in two minutes.” He said nervously.

“Okay.” Mukuro nodded.

“Will you get her to come… please?”

He started walking away.

“Okay, she’ll be ready.” Mukuro called after him.

As she went to close the door, Junko’s hand stopped it, pushing it wide open. She straightened out her top, and walked out with a calm expression.

“Okay.” She said. “I’m ready.”

A little bit later:

_Love, ah, jeans and a tee_  
Am i kinky or sweet?  
Just take a look inside my makeup bag 

The same blunette girl from before, in a cute pink outfit, was being recorded from multiple angles as she sung.

_If you, wanna love me_  
How good or bad I can be?  
Just take a look inside my makeup bag 

Junko was watching this, with a tear running down her face as she looked at the performance.

Mukuro walked up beside her.

“You okay?”

Junko wiped her tear, and put on a smile.

“I’m great. The blonde replied. “Hey, i’ve had a great run, done modelling contracts in Italy, France, tons of other countries, and a _countless_ number of magazines. Four private personal interviews with modelling company CEO’s, three of them hit on me.”

She let out a bitter laugh.

“And so many fashion awards. Now i’m being replaced by some young thing who’s _father_ loves me.”

Junko looked at her sister.

“You know what i’m gonna do? I’m gonna finish out the remainder of my contract, and i’m gonna leave this agency with my dignity intact.” 

After that:

“We’re back from commercial guys!”

 _‘Today on public intimacy, pop singing sensation, Sayaka Maizono.’_

Junko looked at her, unimpressed, as the other girl giggled and twirled her hair.

_‘We go live, with guest star Junko Enoshima.’_

They were sitting on opposite chairs, Junko on the left seat and Sayaka on the right.

“Well that was nice.” Junko said. “My goodness you have such a big voice, for such a tiny girl.”

Inside the control room, Mukuro was watching this play out.

“Your gonna miss Junko Enoshima.” Was all she said.

Back outside, Junko continued.

“Have you always been a singer?”

“Ever since I was a child.” Sayaka answered. “I would sing in school plays, choirs.”

“And how old are you?” The blonde asked.

“I’ll be seventeen next month.”

Junko paused, barely able to hold back an eye twitch.

“What do you do for fun?”

“I love watching really old movies. They’re my favourite.” 

“Really? Which ones?”

Sayaka thought for a moment, then answered.

“Uh, well, Grease and Grease 2, um, Benji, I _love_ Benji. Free Willy, Legally Blonde…”

In the other room, Mukuro frowned.

“… The Little Mermaid…”

Both women went ‘Aww’.

Sayaka continued to giggle, and Junko forced out a short laugh in reply.

“You ever read a newspaper?”

Back in the other room, Mukuro rolled her eyes.

“Newspaper? Junko, the girl has _stars_ on her nipples!”

She had a bad feeling about this.

Outside:

“Uhhh… I don’t have much time for that.” Sayaka said.

“So basically, you have absolutely no idea what’s going on in the world.”

“Uh, I-”

“And yet.” Junko looked down at a sheet of paper she was holding. “You’ve sold over five million albums. CD’s, to kids who listen to…” 

Control room:

“What is she doing?” The staff were whispering amongst themselves.

Outside:

“… ‘you wanna know me, look in my makeup bag’? You’re influencing an entire generation of kids. Who won’t know how to think straight, or vote for a president!” 

Junko was starting to get slightly hysterical at this point.

“Or remember the significance of ‘Rowe VS Wade’!”

“Oh! I don’t support boxing as a sport…” Sayaka said, finally getting to speak. 

Junko stared at her, eyes wide and mouth agape, looking horrified. She was being replaced by _this?!_

“…I think it’s to violent.”

Control room:

“You all better get that little girl out of there.” Mukuro warned, knowing what was likely about to happen. And it wouldn’t be good.

Outside:

Sayaka giggled again…

…. and Junko snapped.

_“AHHHHHHHHHHHGH!”_

Letting out a loud, almost inhumane scream, she leaped out of her seat and at the bluenette, putting both hands around her neck and tackling her to the ground.

The control room immediately turned into chaos.

“Oh, shit!”

“Get us off the air!”

“Go to commercial! Go to commercial!” Mukuro shouted.

Staff swarmed the stage, separating the two women.

“Cut! Cut!” Mukuro shouted over the noise. “Put in an oat-flex tape! Juice man, _something!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of that scene. I decided to give Maizono a cameo, because why not.
> 
> That’s all for now folks.
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


	5. The New Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko gets a surpsise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this right after I posted chapter 4, so nothing new to announce.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Inverness Valley Clinic:

_‘Oh, I don’t support boxing as a sport, I think it’s too violent.’_

Recording of the incident was on the TV in the room where two women were sitting.

_‘AHHHHHHHHHHGH!’_

A click. The image paused. A therapist was holding a remote in her hand.

“I wanted you to take one last look at the old Junko.” She said.

Junko, who was sitting in the other seat, looked at the screen. It was paused at the exact moment she leaped out of her seat in a rage. She could see the madness in her own eyes and the fury on her face.

“Thank god i’ve changed.” The blonde said. 

“Yes… Well. Just remember your breakdown was only a few months ago. Take it nice and slow out there, no stress.”

“Absolutely.” Junko agreed. “In fact, i’m gonna take a vacation. I’ve been promising i’d go with my little brother to Africa for years, and I finally have the time.”

“That’s wonderful.” The therapist smiled. 

“Not to worry, i’m in complete control.”

The two women shook hands.

Junko walked outside, where Mukuro was waiting with a car at the entrance.

“Mukuru! My dear sister, i’m so happy to see you! I’ve missed you.”

She pulled her twin into a hug. Clinic staff loaded the blonde’s luggage into the trunk.

“Oh good, they still have you medicated.” Mukuro remarked.

“Mukuro, I’ve finally figured it out.” Junko said, getting in the car. “Life, I mean.”

“Oh, this ought to be good.” Was the reply. 

“It’s not about how many interviews I have or what my ratings as a model are. No, relationships, and family.”

“Oh.”

“Me and my brother.”

“Oh, I just spoke to Nagito.” Mukuro said. 

“Did you get the tickets?” Junko asked.

“Sure did.” Her twin replied. “Right here.”

She handed Junko the papers in question.

“He’s gonna be so surprised.” Junko grinned.

“The three of you should have a good time.” 

Junko was longer smiling.

“Three?”

“Yeah.” Mukuro confirmed. “You, Nagito, and his new girlfriend.”

“Oh, new girlfriend? That’s… that’s a lovely surprise.”

“… is it?” Well, she took that well.

“Well, I mean it can’t be too serious.” The blonde reasoned. “I mean, I’ve only been away a few months.”

She put one hand on the button to open the sunroof. When she made no move to remove her hand, Mukuro looked at her in concern. She waited a few moments, but no change, the only sound in the car was the whirring back and forth of the sunroof.

Slowly, she eased Junko’s hand off the button.

MEANWHILE:

A lovely house on a beautiful street.

Inside, Hajime was moving in with Nagito. She was pushing a box across the floor, while the other carried a box and a bag in his hands. The stuff joined a pile in the middle of the room.

“That’s the end of it.” Nagito announced. “Where do you want me to put this?” He asked, gesturing to the bag in his hand.

Hajime looked.

“Oh, under the bed.” She replied.

“You sure you don’t want me to put it by door, so you can make an escape to the apartment you still have for some reason?” 

“Now, c’mon. You agreed to me subletting my apartment.” Hajime pointed out. 

“I would have agreed to anything to get you to move in here.” Nagito smiled. He picked up something else.

“Oh these are great, are they new?”

Hajime looked up, and saw exactly what Nagito was referring to.

“Oh no! You can’t look at those!” She said, running over. “Those are not finished yet.” She took the folder of sketches out of his hand.

“Oh.” 

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you.” Nagito started. “We’re having lunch with my sister tomorrow.”

Hajime blinked. “Oh.”

“It’ll be fine, I promise.”

He leaned towards her, and they kissed.

When they separated, Nagito spoke again.

“Wanna take a shower?”

Hajime smiled, and pretended to think.

“Hmmm…. okay!”

She dashed off towards the bathroom, laughing, with Nagito chasing behind her.

Later:

_It’s just a ride, it’s just a ride  
no need to run, no need to hide  
It’ll take you round and round…_

Music was playing in the car. Hajime and Nagito were currently on their way to meet Nagito’s sister, Junko. 

“Alright so, tell me about your sister.”

“Well, she met her first husband in high school, he died a few years into their relationship unfortunately. At the time, she was only a part time model, and she married this guy who was a network exec, and he landed her her first permanent modelling gig. But divorced him for Alec Rigby.”

“Wait, the actor?” Hajime asked.

Nagito nodded.

“I thought he was-” 

“Oh he was.” Nagito confirmed. “It lasted about two years until she threw him out for sleeping with her second husband.”

“Wait, how many times has she been married?”

“Well, four.” 

“Wow.”

“You know, her career was always the main thing she lived for. Well, her career and me. And basically, now I’m all she’s got.” 

Nagito parked the car next to a fountain in front of the house. 

They didn’t see the face peeking out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was the best place to end this, so that’s why it’s a little short.
> 
> Anyway, i’ll be working on the next chapter soon as i post this, so it won’t be long. The plot should be revving up next chapter, so there’s that to look forward to :)
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea is drank and news is shared. An important question is asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to announce, have a nice day everyone :)

Junko peeked out the window, looked down and saw the car arrive. Nagito got out first, and walked around to open the door for his new girlfriend. She looked like she was wearing a nice dress, presumably to make a good first impression. She was a little far away, so all Junko could see for sure was the long wavy brown hair.

Junko gaped, and ran to her draw to grab the binoculars there. She dashed back to the window and looked through the binoculars.

She was. The new girlfriend had dressed up for the occasion. 

“Playing dress up are we?”

Then Nagito put an arm around Hajime’s shoulders, and led her towards the door, and out of Junko’s sight.

Meanwhile:

Nagito and Hajime were just inside the entrance to the house, looking at some photos that Junko had there.

“Shut up! Is that her in Italy?” Hajime asked, pointing to one photo. “Oh my god, that can’t be real.”

“Oh it is.”

There were also several photos of Junko with several famous people from all different countries across the world.

“Oh my god, did you know all these people?”

“Some of them.” Nagito answered.

Then a female voice was heard.

“Nagito!”

A woman walked in, short black hair and mostly black or dark clothing.

“Look at you, all handsome!” She smiled, hugging Nagito.

“Mukuro.” He greeted, hugging the woman back. “Good to see you.”

“You too.”

He turned back to Hajime.

“Now forget my sister.” He said. “This is the woman you need to get through. Hajime, this is Mukuro.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The brunette said.

“Oh, the pleasures mine.”

She turned to Nagito.

“Uh, excuse us, I’ve gotta talk to him about a rash.”

She grabbed the albino by the arm and marched him over to the other side of the room.

Mukuro’s smile dropped.

“You’re bringing a girl home to meet your sister, _now?_ ”

“Yeah, Mukuro, I am.”

“The woman is fresh of the funny farm!” She hissed.

Nagito raised an eyebrow.

“Why don’t you come back say, uh, next spring? Oh, the trees will be blooming-”

“How is she?” Nagito asked.

Mukuro sighed.

“She’s good. The first thing she did when she got home was made me lock up all the booze.”

“It’s Oprah!”

Both turned to the voice. Hajime was holding a picture of Junko and Oprah in her hands, not quite believing what she was seeing.

“Oprah!”

“Yeah, Oprah.” Mukuro confirmed. “There’s one in there from the cast of ‘Good Times’ too.”

After the meeting with Mukuro, Hajime and Nagito wee walking with their arms linked on their way to meet Junko.

“So, how big is it?” Hajime asked.

“About four acres.” Nagito answered. “There’s a tennis court, two swimming pools, indoor and outdoor, it’s uh, it’s kinda crazy.” 

“What, no helicopter pad?”

“Oh no, there’s one out back.”

At Hajime’s shocked face, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m kidding.”

The brunette laughed as well, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

“Nagito!” A voice called.

They both looked over, Junko was approaching them, instead of her usual attire she was wearing a beautiful white dress.

Nagito separated from Hajime and walked up to Junko, who pulled him into a hug.

“Oh, I’ve missed you so much!” The blonde said. “I promise to never leave you again!” She kissed him on the cheek.

“Look at you, you look fantastic.”

“Oh, it’s just something I threw together.” Junko chuckled.

Nagito grabbed his sisters hand, and tried to turn her around to where Hajime was standing.

“C’mere.”

Knowing what, or who he wanted her to look at, she was quite reluctant to do so.

“…what?”

“I want you to meet someone.” He announced.

Hajime silently gestured at him, as Junko hadn’t turned around yet. It turned out when she kissed him lipstick was left on his cheek

“Junko, Hajime.”

Nagito frowned and wiped at his cheek.

“Hajime, this is Junko.”

The ex-model put on a fake smile.

“Oh, hi.”

After that introduction, they had all sat at a table for some tea. Hajime and Junko on one seat, and Nagito across from them.

Much to his surprise, both women seemed to be getting along pretty well.

“Oh, i’d love to just be able to think of it and make it.” Junko said, pouring tea into cups. “I must have spent so many years looking for the perfect little black-”

“-cocktail dress.” Both girls said together. They laughed.

“Yes.”

“I know.”

“It doesn’t matter, I mean you could wear anything with your figure. You look amazing.” Hajime complimented.

“Oh honey, thanks. Listen, when your at my age, if it aint broke, you fix it before it is.”

Another round of laughter.

Nagito went mostly ignored, but that was fine by him. He was just happy seeing that the two of the most important people in his life seemed to be getting along so well. He smiled and sat back, content.

_‘Why the question mark?’_

_‘Oh, cause I just don’t know.’_

_…_

_‘I love that bracelet.’_

_‘Oh, thank you.’_

_‘It looks fantastic, where’d you get this from?’_

_‘My first husband gave it to me.’_

_…_

_‘I think it’s wonderful you’ve tried so many temp jobs, I mean think of all the experienced you’ll have.’_

After a long conversation, the women finally realised that Nagito had been pretty silent.

“You’ve been so quiet Nagito.” Junko pointed out.

“Oh, it’s kind of hard to get a word in edgewise with you two.” He chuckled.

“Aww, is he great or what?”

“I tell you the truth, it’s a little scary.” Hajime laughed.

“Here you go, some more coffee.”

“I was a little nervous about the two of you meeting.” Nagito admitted.

“Really?”

“Why?”

“Well, cause it’s important to me.” Nagito said. “Junko, you’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever known.”

Junko smiled.

“And Hajime, I’ve never met anyone like you. You’re real, you’re honest.”

It was an effort to keep the smile on her face, hearing him praise her.

“I feel like I’ve known you forever. I guess what I’m trying to say here… is what are you doing for the rest of your life?”

Junko froze, slowly turning her head to stare at Hajime. The brunette in question was just as shocked.

“What?”

Nagito got up from his seat, took Hajime’s cup out of her hands, and placed it on the table between them. He got down on one knee.

_Mukuro, who was watching this from a doorway and out of sight, could only hear alarm bells going off in her head._

“Oh my god.” both when said at the same time, when they realised what was going on.

Nagito grabbed hajime’s hands, still kneeling.

“Hajime, will you marry me?” He asked.

Hajime blinked, not quite sure how to react. Junko, noticing this, spoke up.

“It’s to sudden! She’s in shock.”

“No! I mean, I am, but… seriously?”

“Seriously.” Nagito repeated.

_“No, no! Say No!” Mukuro prayed._

“Yes! Yes, yeah!”

She grabbed Nagito and hugged him tightly.

_“Oh shi- Oh!” Mukuro cursed._

She knew this wouldn’t end well. She knew her twin.

_‘Oh i’m so happy for you.’ Junko said, hugging Hajime._

_As they separated, she grabbed Hajime by the back of hair and rammed her face into the cake on the table._

_‘Im so pleased you going to be my sister in law!’ she said, punctuating every syllable with another smash into the cake._

Junko snapped out of the fantasy, and looked over to Hajime.

“Oh, congratulations!”

“Thank you.” Hajime smiled. “I can’t believe this!”

Junko wanted nothing more then to escape before she puked in disgust.

“You’re gonna need a moment alone. Excuse me, i’ll be right back.”

She all but ran inside.

Mukuro saw Junko about to discover standing there.

“Oh…shit!” She cursed as she ran off.

As Junko walked into another room, she barely managed to close the door before she exploded.

 _“UUUUUUUUUUGH!”_ She shrieked, throwing her accessory across the room, and then slumping against the door.

She dashed into a bathroom. She ran to the medicine cabinet behind the mirror, desperately searching for something. After a few seconds she found what she was looking for.

“Aha!” She cried, inspecting a bottle of green liquid. “14% alcohol!” lifting the bottle to her lips, she took a big swig,

Back wiht Nagito and Hajime:

“You are so crazy!” Hajime exclaimed as Nagito sat down next to her. She lightly hit him on the arm, he only smiled in response.

“I almost forgot!” The albino exclaimed, digging around in his pocket. “I’ve been carrying this around for two weeks, waiting for the perfect moment, I can’t believe this turned out to be it.”

He eventually found what he was looking for, and pulled out a white box. He opened it, to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

“Nagito…”

“Try it on.”

He slid the ring onto Hajime’s ring finger. 

“It is the prefect moment.” Hajime beamed.

They both leaned in to kiss, and after a few seconds pulled away laughing happily.

“Maybe you should go check on your sister.”

“Oh no, she’s fine. She’s probably calling all out friends and relatives as we speak.”

Meanwhile:

Junko was sitting in the middle of another room, legs crossed and eyes closed. She was waving a feather, while holding what looked like incense on her lap. She didn’t notice a bit of hair on top of her head was sticking up.

“Oh holy spirit.” She prayed. “Surround me with light. Please rid me of your negative karma, and my wickedness. Please help me be a better person.”

Her face screwed, and she slammed the fist holding the feather into her knee.

“Oh, I could just _kill_ that dog walking slut!” She screeched.

Then, a thought hit her, she looked up and gasped.

“Of course! She’s pregnant!”

She walked back into the other room. She sat opposite of Hajime and Nagito.

“So, goodness! That was a lot to take in at tea time.”

“You’re telling me!” Hajime laughed.

“I had no idea that you guys were so serious.” Junko said. “Nagito, you never mentioned anything.”

Said albino tried to subtly signal to her that her hair was messy, but it flew right over her head.

“Here’s what I want to say.” She started. “It’s wonderful being in love. But I don’t think marriage is the best solution to a thing like this.”

The newly engaged couple stared at her, confused.

“You know, nowadays a girl has so many alternatives besides getting married. There’s adoption, abortion, lesbianism-” 

“Junko.” Nagito interrupted. “What are you talking about?”

“Well I mean it’s so sudden, I have to assume there’s a pressing reason…”

It took a second, but the couple finally understood what Junko was hinting at.

“Oh…. no! Hajime’s not pregnant!” Nagito denied.

Junko froze for a moment, stunned she was wrong. Then she continued talking.

“Call me old fashioned, marriage is a sacred union that should be entered into with the utmost care.” She said.

“…weren’t you married four times?” Hajime asked.

Nagito looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Hajime looked back.

“Yes dear.” The blonde confirmed. “Which would make me an expert don’t you think?”

Before any replies were made, Nagito’s pager beeped. He pulled it out and read the message.

“It’s the office, i’ll be right back.”

He stood up, giving Hajime a quick kiss as he stood.

“You don’t want me to go with you?” Hajime asked.

“No, no, its okay. You stay.”

Now Hajime and Junko were left alone. There were several moment of awkward silence, as neither knew what to say to the other.

“You know, this is as sudden for me as it is for you.” Hajime finally said.

“It’s too sudden right?”

“You think?”

The ex-model shrugged, then nodded silently.

“Really?”

A few more seconds of silence.

“I mean what the rush?” Hajime said. “It’s not like old days where you had to get married, and have kids, and have it all figured out by the time your twenty one.”

“Exactly.” Junko agreed.

“There are options now.” Hajime continued. “I always like having my options you know?”

“Yeah.”

“This is so… _big_.”

“I mean, what am I doing?” The brunette questioned. “I love Nagito. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Oh my god, I’m getting married!”

Junko’s face remained blank for a few seconds, then she turned behind her and called out.

“Mukuro!” She cried.

Said blackette entered the room.

“Mukuro! I need a bottle of champagne, were going to celebrate. May I have the key to the liquor cabinet please?”

“What key?” The older twin asked.

“The key, Mukuro.” She repeated.

“Key? There’s no key.”

“Mukuro.” The blonde growled. “Bring. me. the. key.” 

The blackette raised an eyebrow.

“You wanna take this outside?”

_“Bring. me. the. key.”_

She turned to Hajime and faked a smile, then she faced back to Mukuro again.

The other twin rolled her eyes and started out of the room, as she left, she turned to Junko.

“And fix you hair, you look like a damn cockatoo!”

With that she departed.

She turned back to Hajime, faking a laugh.

“She is such a fabulous assistant.” 

As they were driving away, Hajime turned to Nagito, who was driving.

“Hey, do you think your sister liked me?” She asked.

“Of course, why?”

“Oh I don’t know, because she called me a pregnant lesbian?”

They both laughed at the sarcasm.

“I’m sure she meant that as a compliment.” Nagito said. “Trust me, she loved you.”

Meanwhile…

Mukuro walked into the room, bottle of champagne in one hand.

“Oh they’re gone?” She asked. “Okay, well i’ll just put this baby back to bed.”

Junko was standing in the middle of the room, a horrified angry expression on her face.

“My precious baby brother, a brilliant business man, is going to marry a _temp!_ ” She seethed, spitting the last word like an insult.

A split second of silence.

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!”_

Mukuro jumped, taken aback by the sudden shriek and it’s volume.

She continued to shriek, collapsing back onto the wide seat behind her, screaming as she beat the cushions with her fists in her frustration.

Mukuro looked at her screaming sister, then back to the bottle she was holding.

“Gonna need something stronger then this.” She muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this chapter ends. I couldn’t figure out where to end it, so it was a bit longer then usual.
> 
> It took a few days to type this, as I’ve either been busy or tired.
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


	7. The Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it just me, or is each house you take me to bigger then the last?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, i’ve been inactive for ages. I just… i dunno, haven’t really felt like writing lately.
> 
> And for those that read ‘The best app ever’, I’ve almost finished the next chapter, i swear, I’ve just hit a bit of a writers block on that one. So for now i’ll just work on this.
> 
> So far I’ve been putting the song lyrics from the movie in italics into the story. I don’t know if it really makes much difference but if people want me to stop doing it then i will.
> 
> I would like to point out once again that i don’t hate Ruruka, i just wanted to give her a role in the story.
> 
> Ps. Auto-correct keeps changing ‘Junko’ to ‘Junk’. So if you see that, it just means i missed it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story :)

Junko was feeling utterly miserable. She was laid out on a couch in her room, wearing a facial mask and eyes closed.

“Where’s that martini?” Junko demanded, snapping her fingers and not moving from her current position.

“Mooch will _not_ solve your problems.” Mukuro remarked, handing her the requested drink.

“She’s gonna destroy him.” Junko sniffled. “It is _so_ clear. She’s got no money, no career goals.”

She took a sip of the martini.

“She’s just waiting for a rich innocent to step right into her path.”

“Nagito’s smarter then that, he was raised well. He’s a good boy.” Mukuro replied.

“But he’s a man, that’s the problem. The only time they think straight is when they have an erection, and it’s usually pointed right at the trampiest woman!” Junko sniffled again.

“You talking about her or you?” Mukuro asked, handing her sister another drink.

“There’s nothing you can do, let it go.” Mukuro continued. “You know what you need? A project. Or another husband. Why don’t you marry another gay guy? That was fun.” 

Junko’s eyes widened, and she sat up.

“You know you’re right, i do need a project. And i have the perfect one… i am going to save my brother.”

She stood up from the couch, finishing off her drink in one gulp and handing the glass to Mukuro. 

“What?”

“Mukuro, use those old contacts of yours, and get all the information you can about that little temp.” Junko instructed. 

She walked over to a desk, and sat down while rummaging for something.

“And exactly what do you expect to find?” Mukuro questioned. 

Junk paused her rummaging, and turned to her twin.

“ _Everybody’s_ got a past, honey.” The blonde replied. “ _Find_ something. And i’m gonna open up the Monesito house, and get a party planner. I’m gonna give them an engagement party.”

“And then what? Lock her in the basement?” Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

“When he sees how out of place she is in his world, it’s gonna be over.”

Mukuro stared at her sister for a moment, then sighed and looked at the drink she was holding.

“This will end badly.” She muttered, taking a sip.

Junko looked over, and her gaze fell on the martini in Mukuro’s hands.

“Get me another one of those.” She instructed.

Some time later:

_Whoa…_  
Just wanna get close to you, eh  
I just wanna get close to you  
Whoa… 

Hajime and Nagito were driving up to the house where the engagement party was being held. Hajime couldn’t help but stare.

“Is it just me, or is each house you take me to bigger then the last?” She asked.

Nagito laughed at her reaction.

They got out of the car, and Hajime looked around at all the people milling about the large property. 

“I thought your sister said this was a barbecue.” She said, looking at all the important people in their fancy clothes.

Even Nagito was a little shocked at the scene.

“Oh my god, it looks like she’s invited everyone I’ve ever known.”

“And they’re all in black tie!” Hajime hissed quietly, as they made their way through the crowd in search of Junko.

Finally they spotted her.

“There she is. Junko!” Nagito called.

The blonde in question turned, spotting her brother. She was dressed just as fancy as everyone else there in exquisite clothes and jewellery.

“Nagito!” She greeted. “How was the trip?” She asked as she hugged Nagito.

I’m sorry, i didn’t know this was a formal event.” Hajime said, as Junko briefly embraced her as well.

“Well that's because i have something for you.” Junk replied. “I bought you a new dress.”

“See? There’s a dress upstairs.” Nagito said. 

“Oh my god, thank you!” Hajime smiled, glad she wouldn’t be underdressed for this event.

“Besides you look great in anything.” He complimented.

“Exactly, you always look so… clean, and shiny.” Junko smiled, while mentally trying not to throw up. “Oh, and Nagito your tuxedo is upstairs, in your old room.”

“But first i want you to meet some friends.” She continued. “Prince Amir!” She called, walking towards a man in the crowd.

“Wait, can i change first?” Hajime asked. But she got no reply.

She introduced Nagito and Hajime to the man and the woman standing next to him. It was going fine until Junko introduced them to Hajime.

“This is Hajime, she’s a temp.”

Something in the way she said those words made Hajime look at her questionably.

Junko proceeded to drag them both through the crowd.

“Oh Hajime, this is the man who introduced the Euro to the global market.” They were introduced to an elderly man who greeted them kindly.

Junko walked them towards the house, pointing out people left and right.

“-first i want to introduce you to the secretary of commerce-”

It was then that Hajime cut her off.

“Junko, please let me change first, i don’t want to meet her in my flip-flops.” 

“Of course.” Junko smiled. “Mukuro, would you show Hajime to the guest room?”

Mukuro, who had seemed to appear out of nowhere, nodded and walked forward.

“This way Hajime.”

“Thank you!” The brunette said as she was led away.

Hajime was led into a lavish and well decorated room. She looked around, and spotted a lovely light brown dress laying on the bed. 

“It’s vintage…” She observed absently, examining the dress in disbelief.

Outside:

Meanwhile, Junko was standing outside waiting for Hajime to return, when she spotted someone walking up to her.

“Ruruka!” She greeted. “You look stunning.”

“Thank you.” The other girl replied. “So do you.”

Junko hid her smirk.

“Nagito went up to his old room, you should go say hello to him.”

“I’d love to.” Ruruka grinned as she walked inside the house.

“Good girl…”

Back inside:

While Hajime was still examining her vintage dress, Nagito was upstairs in the middle of putting on a tuxedo. He was currently only in a dress shirt and shorts, with a half-done tie.

As he walked across the room, he noticed the woman sitting across the room, watching him.

“Ruruka, what are you doing here? I’m dressing.”

“Well why don’t you let me give you a hand with that?” 

As Nagito picked up his dress pants, he only shook his head and sighed.

“Give it up, Ruruka.”

As Nagito looked down to put on his pants, Ruruka approached, dropping her large feather accessory with a grin.

“You know, you and i hand a very strong… _bond_ once.”

Nagito, who had finished putting on his pants, shook his head again.

“No, you and I had very strong _drinks_ once.” He corrected.

“That’s not true.”

Now standing in front of Nagito, she leaned in.

“Kiss me. I’ll remind you how good it was.”

Recognising what she was about to do, Nagito grabbed her arms, and pushed her away from him.

“Ruruka what are you doing?” He questioned, looking entirely unamused. “I’m engaged, i’m happy.” 

Meanwhile:

While this was going on, Hajime had finally tried on the dress that Junko had left for her…

Only to discover it was far too tight.

“C'mon, c'mon, this can fit…. why’d she get me such a small dress?” She was struggling to get the dress on properly.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and personally thought she looked ridiculous, struggling to fit on such a tiny dress.

“Here we go… okay, okay-”

Abruptly, the fabric ripped. Hajime froze, staring at the dress in horror.

Somewhere else:

“What is it about her that’s so special?” Ruruka asked.

Nagito didn’t look at her, sitting down to put on his dress shoes.

“I don’t know, but i plan on spending the rest of my life finding out.”

He stood up, and when he turned Ruruka was standing in front of him.

_Hajime slowly poked her head out of the room she was in, and looked around._

_“Nagito!” She called. “Nagito!”_

“God…” Ruruka smirked. “Men in love are so, hot.”

She grabbed Nagito’s face and pulled him into a kiss, despite his protests.

And of course, that was the exact moment that Hajime walked in.

“Oops. I was just giving Nagito a… congratulatory kiss.” Ruruka said. “Don’t, uh, worry.”

Understandably, Hajime looked none to pleased with both the kiss and the excuse.

“Why would i worry? He’s gay right?”

She stormed out of the room without another word. Nagito took off after her only a second later.

He finally found her in another room, he slid on his jacket as he closed the door behind him. She didn’t look at him as she entered, only continued to pack her bags.

“Hajime, that was not what it looked like.”

“I’m going home.” Hajime said. “I’ve destroyed a priceless dress, embarrassed myself in front of seventy percent of the worlds royalty.” 

She paused.

“Oh, and i forgot, i just caught you making out with your ex-girlfriend.”

He walked towards her.

“Hajime, let me explain-”

“Ugh, it doesn’t matter.”

She put another item in her bags, then paused, not facing Nagito.

“I can’t do this.”

Nagito walked up behind her, and then she turned to face him.

“I don’t belong here Nagito.” Hajime said, looking upset.

Nagito said nothing, looking at her sympathetically.

“And if i don’t belong here then maybe we don’t-”

“Hey, listen to me.” Nagito interrupted, placing his hands on her shoulders. “It’s you and me now. This isn’t my world anymore, you’re my world.”

He cupped his hands on her face, and pulled her into a kiss. When they broke apart Nagito smiled at her.

“Okay? Now let’s get the hell out of here, I’m taking you home.”

After a second, Hajime smiled back.

“Okay.”

She looked down at herself, then back at Nagito.

“Let me try and get out of this dress, and then…” 

“Okay.” Nagito pulled her into another brief kiss. Then he left to get her get changed.

He smiled at her as he left, and Hajime smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really have much to say, all of my info was already said in the top author’s notes, so…
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, i’ll have another chapter done soon. 
> 
> And hopefully i’ll be uploading a new chapter of The Best App Ever soon, i just have to get around that pesky writers block. 
> 
> Cya next chapter :)


	8. Hatching the Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko, for better or worse, has what she decides is a brilliant idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story hasn’t really got many likes, so i don’t know how popular this movie actually is. But I’m going ahead anyway cause i actually like this movie, me and my mother used to watch it all the time when i was a kid. The memories make writing this totally worth it.
> 
> I do not own either Monster in Law or Danganronpa. 
> 
> (I don’t know if I’ve disclaimed but I’m doing it now just to make sure.)

_There’s a million miles to go  
till our happiness lives  
There’s a million miles to go,  
till out happiness lives…_

Hajime was focused. She was painting on the walls of her and Nagito’s shared homes, decorating the space with coloured flowers. Nagito walked around the corner, and saw his fiancé completely engaged in her task. He smiled and walked towards her.

She heard him walk in, and turned to face him with a smile of her own.

“Do you like it?” Hajime asked. 

“Yeah, it’s great.” Nagito answered. “I’m so glad you finally decided to do it.”

“I don’t know, i just woke up today… and it felt like home.”

She gestured around the room.

“I’m gonna do all three walls.” She declared.

Nagito looked at her for a moment, then abruptly pitched forward and slung Hajime over his shoulder.

“I think it’s time to take a break.” He said with a laugh.

He didn’t stop or put her down, instead carrying her all the way across the room.

“Wait, wait! I can’t let it dry too much!” Hajime said through her own laughter.

Nagito took no heed, instead continuing around the corner. Both of their laughs echoing throughout the house.

Meanwhile:

Junko laid in bed, not intending to get up anytime soon. Then, abruptly the curtains were pulled back, making the blonde groan in pain at the sudden light in her eyes.

“Oh, god…” She shielded her eyes with one hand.

As she opened her eyes properly, Mukuro walked away from the curtains and around the bed towards her.

“Are we getting out of bed today, Camille?” She asked.

“What for?” Junko muttered. “I could die and no-one would care.”

“I would.” Mukuro replied. “You promised me a facelift.”

Junko’s face screwed up, and she sniffled.

She patted the space next to her on the bed

“Sit down Mukuro, sit with me, hold my hand.”

Mukuro did as requested, sitting on the bed next to her sister and grasping her hand in her own.

Junko dabbed her eyes with her other hand.

“Have you got anything on the girl yet?” She asked.

Mukuro shook her head.

“Nada, nothing.” The older twin replied. No criminal record, no debt. Good grades, went to design school then a string of odd jobs.”

“Isn’t that exactly what someone with a past does?” Junko insisted. “What about drugs? What about promiscuity?”

“She’s had fewer lovers in her entire life then you had the last day of that european tour you took a few years back.” Mukuro stated bluntly.

Junko was silent for a few seconds.

“Well find something.” She insisted again.

Mukuro sighed.

“Well, i guess if i had a hair sample…”

Junko gasped, eyes widening.

“…I could take it back to my little crime lab, and-”

“Perfect!” Junko grinned.

Mukuro looked at her questionably.

“I’ll get to work on it.”

“Listen to me.” Mukuro said. “There is _nothing_. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe she’s a good girl?”

“Oh don’t joke.” Junko sighed.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

“I would like to speak to the sister who got back from the loony bin, is she around? Because you are taking me for a spin in the crazy-mobile.”

“Hey, Mukuro.” Junko said, disregarding her question. “Everyone knows that when a woman marries a man she also marries her mother too, right?”

Junko paused for effect. Then spoke again.

“What if i drive her crazy?” She grinned.

“…okay, now you’re foaming at the mouth.” Mukuro deadpanned.

Meanwhile:

Hajime and Nagito were lying on the couch together. Hajime trying get out of his grasp, but Nagito wouldn’t let her, alternating between kissing her neck and gently tickling her. The result was an endless stream of laughter from Hajime, and a permanent smile on Nagito’s face.

Then the phone rang, and Hajime picked it up with one hand.

“Hajime and Nagito’s house.” She answered.

“Oh, i forgot you lived there.” The caller, Junko, said. She faked a laugh. “I didn’t realise that you had already moved in.”

Next to the window on the other side of the room, Mukuro picked up the other phone, listening in silently.

Nagito, despite Hajime’s weak protests, had not stopped kissing her neck or attempting to kiss her lips.

“Nagito, stop i’m on the phone with your sister. I’m sorry Junko ….”

Junko, not impressed, ignored the rest of what she said and glared at her sister.

“The slut’s practically _fornicating_ with him!” She hissed.

“I don’t blame her, that boy’s a fine piece of ass.” Mukruo replied.

Hajime, not knowing she was being ignored, continued.

“Hold on Junko, he’s… stop it!” She lightly swatted at Nagito’s wandering hands. “… right here.”

Junko was not pleased with what she was hearing, but continued with her plan anyway.

“Actually, Hajime, the reason i’m calling is, i wondered if you’d like to have lunch next week. 

The blonde rolled her eyes. The things she had to deal with just to protect Nagito.

“…really?” Hajime asked, confused. She was still trying to fend off Nagito’s wandering hands and neck kisses.

“How would tuesday work for you?” Junko inquired.

“Yeah, Tuesday’s perfect.” Answered the brunette, who was trying to contain her giggles.

“Listen, Junko, i’m kinda in the middle of something right now, um… but Tuesday’s fine.”

“Me too.” Junko lied. “Lot’s to do.”

“Okay, bye.”

With that, Junko hung up the phone. Her face scrunched up in agony, sniffling once as she sank back down into the bed.

Mukuro silently assessed her sister’s condition.

“I’ll go get the vodka.” She announced. She exited the room without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have much to say really. Have a nice day everyone.
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


End file.
